


Gladiator

by Alexander_Stark



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Stark/pseuds/Alexander_Stark
Summary: This story contains my own original story for my OC, and contents from a roleplay. Nothing in this is canon.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Shuri x OC, Stony, T'Challa x Nakia, Winter Witch (Bucky x Wanda)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OC:  
> Name: Alexander Davidson  
> Nickname/Code Name: Lexi (and/or) Chimera  
> Gender: Male  
> Height: 6'1"  
> Weight: 145 lbs.  
> Appearance:  
> Hair- Short milk chocolate with an undercut, and blonde tips.  
> Eyes- A golden sunset yellow-y orange.  
> Skin- Mainly tan with vertiligo patches.  
> Features (Animal Wise): Two bright red dragon horns on his head, 6 large wings: His top pair/largest pair are the color of a Scarlett Macaws--His middle pair/second largest were colored like a grey cockatiel's--and his last pair/the smallest are white as a dove's, a long black tail with grey spines and feathers at the tip, and black lion's paws for feet.  
> Weapons: Hands, Wings, and feet paws  
> Preferred Combat: By Air and Element of surprise  
> Age: 15  
> Parents/Relatives: All blood family is dead. Tony Stark and Stephen Strange (Adoptive fathers)  
> Species: Mutant  
> Likes: Running, Play fighting, Hanging out with Peter Parker, Minty Candies, and Snakes  
> Dislikes: Being a science experiment, H.Y.D.R.A, and dogs  
> Hobbies: Artist, Guitarist, Flying in the night sky, Patrolling the area, and spying on the other Avengers  
> Special Attributes: Honest, can be deadly when needed to be, can be deadly serious when needed, can be highly dangerous if needed, and follows orders well.  
> Special Abilities: Fire breathing, Healing, Light/Show magic, Telepathy (through singing, mainly for lullabies), (and has a physical appearance due to the experiments by H.Y.D.R.A).  
> Personality: Funny, Silent in serious situations, Is a very people person around the Avengers, and he is a very curious kid.

Surrounded by heat....that's all he remembered feeling. Surrounded by heat....and he could smell smoke. There were screams all around him, but he did nothing. He heard evil laughing and guns firing. He tried to help but was stuck...he couldn't move, then nothing.

Alexander's eye shot open and he bolted upright, drenched in a cold sweat. ''It's just a bad dream...'' he told himself as he looked around his cage. Alex used a breathing exercise to calm himself down. He turned onto his side and wrapped his tail over his legs and used his wings as a blanket, then went back to sleep.

\--5:00 AM--

A guard bangs on the bars to wake Alex up. "Come on let's go, Chimera! Get your ass up!" the guard barked. Alex yawned and stretched, then Strucker came up to the bars. "Good morning Chimera" he cooed. Alex growled a bit..  
"Cut the crap Strucker and just say the god damn words...."  
Strucker smirked and open his journal and began to recite the words to bring the Chimera as they called him, to take control of Alex's body, to make him into the killing machine he was made to be. "Feared, Abandoned, Killer, Scorching Sun, Ruler, Anger, Hated....." and repeated this about two times before the 'monster' took over.  
Alex growled, his eyes changing from the wonderful sunset in them, to a dark pool of crimson, his pupils turning to slits. This part he hated...He roared as his body began to transform, his human mutant body turning into a tiger the size of an elephant, his already large colorful wings growing larger, and the spines on his tail growing sharper, and the feathers at the tip turning into sharp spikes. Alex was now The Chimera, his eyes looked into Struckers.  
"Good boy, now let's get some training done...."


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will need to use Google Translate for this chapter! There is a Russian being spoken in this chapter! I apologize if this is an inconvenience...I used a different language in this chapter to give the reader/you a better feeling that the reader/you as if they/you were actually there, witnessing the story.

\--5:30 AM - 8:30 AM--  
Alex-Chimera growled as the H.Y.D.R.A guards held their shields up, along with their weapon of choice some had electro-rods, others had batons or semi-dull knives. Strucker watched from a room outside the training cage where Chimera and the guards were. "He is improving," he said as he watched the massive beast at it watched the guards, tracking their every move, its ears rotating at the slightest sound or movement they heard. Everything was still until a guard with a knife lunged at the beast; Chimeran swung his large paw, and the guard slid under the beast, thinking he got away but the beast stepped on the guard gent;y with his back paw. The guard grunted and dropped his knife, trying to push the beast's leg off of himself, and another guard lunged at Chimeran who easily roared and knocked the guard to the chain-link fence with his strong tail, cause the fence to rattle loudly. In the observation room, another H.Y.D.R.A official walked in and up to Strucker. "The soldier is ready for his mission...is your animal trained?" he asked. Strucker nodded and pointed to the large cage in front of them as all the guards now were fighting Chimera, some gravely injured but still fighting others just being thrown around like ragdolls. The other agent looked in fear of the beast.

"You expect that thing to work well with my soldier?" he questioned

"I have trained him not to attack the soldier...Doctor Zola." Strucker faced the old scientist.

"If he lays one harmful finger on my masterpiece, I will skin him and feed him to the dogs" Doctor Zola threatened.

"Relax Doctor....bring in the soldier and we will let them meet each other" Strucker said as he told the guards and Chimera to halt their training.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chimeran paced inside the large room he had been brought to and waited. Meanwhile, the Winter Soldier was being briefed on who he was about to meet. "Штрукер научил его не нападать на вас, поэтому вы будете в безопасности" said Doctor Zola as he was making sure Bucky's arm was working right in case something went wrong during their meet.

"И вы верите этому ... Штрукеру, что он научил этого зверя не нападать с первого взгляда?" Bucky replied, keeping his eyes forward, like always, standing still as a statue while Dr. Zola was working.

"Вот почему я проверяю, что ваша рука работает правильно; так что если этот ребенок нападет, вы можете сломать ему шею," Dr.Zola grinned evily. "Ты мой шедевр, и я не рискну причинить тебе боль." he said as he finished his work.

"На каких языках говорит зверь." Bucky asked "Зверь, в частности, говорит на всех языках, но он не говорит устно ... он использует телепатию, чтобы разговаривать с другими ... но когда зверь не контролирует, а настоящий гибрид находится под контролем, он говорит на английском, русском, итальянском, немецком, южноафриканском и многих других языках, и он говорит как телепатически, так и устно." Dr.Zola explained, as he put his tools away.

The Winter Soldier simply nodded. "Похоже, Штрукер его хорошо обучил ... Мне не терпится увидеть, как это окупится во время нашей встречи." he said as Dr. Zola began to lead him to the large room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung open and Chimeran growled, turning his head to the door. He relaxed a little when he saw the Winter Soldier walk in and sheathed his claws. _"T_ _ак ты Зимний Солдат?"_ the beast asked, locking eyes with Bucky.

"Да, ты Химера?" Bucky asked.

Chimera nodded and lied down, making him seem less intimidating. 


End file.
